


Hedgehog Cafe

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Tarantolato battito cardiaco [8]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Hedgehogs, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 11:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14976626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: E se Takeshi e Kyoya andassero insieme a un Hedgehog Cafe a Tokyo?[8018].





	Hedgehog Cafe

Hedgehog Cafe

Kyoya appoggiò la mano sul vetro del grattacielo, guardando gli alti palazzi fuori. Socchiuse gli occhi, le sue iridi color viola tenue erano liquide. In lontananza, lì dove un pallido sole arancione stava tramontando, intravide la Tokyo Tower illuminarsi. Il basso vociare alle sue spalle gli arrivava come un brusio ovattato.

"È da quando siamo arrivati che non fai altro che mangiare" si lamentò. Si voltò verso Takeshi davanti a lui, quest'ultimo teneva con una mano un vasetto colmo d'aceto e con l'altra il cetriolo che vi aveva estratto.

"Su Kyoya, sono buonissimi e mi hanno anche regalato un buono!" ribattè Yamamoto con tono gioviale. Si mise in bocca altri due cetrioli e dalla tasca estrasse un volantino. Kyoya glielo tolse di mano.

"Lo tengo io, tu lo stai rendendo unto" disse secco.

Takeshi mugugnò sporgendo le labbra, ingoiò il cetriolo che aveva in mano e sorrise.

"Questo vuol dire che mi accompagnerai di nuovo?" chiese.

"È un caffè, secondo il volantino. Quindi non potrai mangiare al suo interno. Finisci ora le tue scorte di cibo o ti dovrò mordere a morte per aver infranto le regole" lo minacciò Kyoya.

Aprì la sua borsa a tracolla e ne estrasse delle bacchette usa e getta, insieme a un porta-mangiare di plastica. Spacchettò le bacchette e le porse a Takeshi.

Nel momento in cui l'altro giovane le prese, tolse il coperchio al porta-mangiare.

Al suo interno c'erano omelette e involtini di alga con uova di salmone.

Takeshi strinse le bacchette, aprendole e chiudendole velocemente sopra il cibo.

"Sai che non sei obbligato a far rispettare il regolamento di Tokyo, vero?" domandò.

Roteò velocemente le bacchette tra le dita e si allontanò di qualche passo.

"Posso mangiare dopo e vedere cosa si sono inventati per questo caffè. Ne fanno sempre di diversi, magari questo piace anche a te!".

Kyoya guardò il contenuto e strinse le labbra, vedendo che ne mancava metà.

"Le regole sono sempre essenziali" sentenziò con tono glaciale.

Chiuse il porta-mangiare, lo rimise nella borsa e guardò il volantino, leggendolo.

Takeshi si spostò dietro la schiena di Kyoya, chiuse il barattolo colmo d'aceto e lo lasciò cadere nella borsa di Hibari. Si sporse oltre la sua spalla e guardò il volantino.

"Allora? Per cos'è il buono?" chiese.

"'Hedgehog cafe'. Qui dice che si trova nel seminterrato. Prendiamo l'ascensore, anche se credo che dovremo lo stesso prendere l'ultima rampa di scale" spiegò Kyoya.

Takeshi fece un ampio sorriso, le sue iridi castane brillarono, assumendo riflessi più tenui.

"Sembra l'inizio di un GDR horror!" esclamò.

Si allontanò dalla finestra e si diresse verso gli ascensori, Kyoya lo seguì. Teneva il capo chino e la casacca nera che indossava ondeggiava ad ogni suo movimento. Takeshi chiamò il primo ascensore e sentì l'altro raggiungerlo alle spalle. Ridacchiò ed entrò nell'ascensore, dove c'erano due giovani intenti a sostenere un amico ubriaco e uno spagnolo di mezza età appoggiato con la spalla accanto alla pulsantiera. Takeshi selezionò il piano terra e vide Kyoya affiancarglisi.

Kyoya sbuffò, guardando il giovane sorridergli e le sue gote si tinsero di riflessi rosati. L'ascensore salì, fece entrare due ragazzine delle medie, scese di un paio di piani e l'uomo uscì. Raggiunsero il piano terra e mentre Takeshi e Kyoya uscivano, al suo interno salì un uomo d'affari in giacca e cravatta.

"Infatti, l'atrio sembra vuoto! Andiamo? Sembra divertente!" riprese il discorso Takeshi. Proseguì nel salone chiuso da pareti a vetri, la luce rossastra del sole si rifletteva nelle sue iridi.

Kyoya sbuffò sonoramente e lo seguì.

"Sei fissato con i GDR" ribatté secco.

Iniziarono a scendere le scale per il seminterrato, i gradini erano ricoperti di polvere e sulle pareti candide c'era qualche puntina di muffa.

Takeshi ridacchiò incrociando le braccia dietro il capo, guardando a destra e sinistra mentre scendeva.

"Veramente di solito li evito per non rischiare di saltare le partite di baseball, ma da quando c'è Tsuna ne sto facendo tantissimi! Lui e quel marmocchio ne inventano sempre di nuovi" rispose.

Saltò due gradini per essere più in basso del maggiore e si voltò a guardare Kyoya, sorrise.

"E poi anche tu stai giocando, no?".

"Io non sto giocando. Mordo a morte coloro che non rispettano le regole di Namimori. Presto toccherà anche a quei fastidiosi erbivori, più simili a insetti, che si fanno chiamare 'la famiglia Spaghetti'" ribatté Kyoya con tono atono. Raggiunse una porta e la aprì, entrando in uno stanzone con una serie di morbidi sedili di pelle. Una bassa luce risuonava.

"Benvenuti, signori. Non vi aspettavamo, è quasi ora di chiusura" disse una giovane, avvicinandosi. Indossava un lungo abito nero e sorrideva, i suoi capelli mori erano legati da dei nastri blu.

Takeshi mugugnò, abbassò le braccia lasciandole ricadere lungo i fianchi.

" _Eeeh_? Di già?" protestò.

Guardò Kyoya, storse le labbra.

< Come ovvio aveva già in programma di mordere a morte una Famiglia del GDR, volevo che almeno prima si rilassasse un po' > si disse.

Si guardò intorno, tornò a guardare la giovane del caffè e le sorrise solare.

"Possiamo dare solo un'occhiata?" chiese, gioviale.

"Certo. Potete prendere pure gli animali dalle loro gabbiette e metterli vicino al cibo, all'acqua o tenerli in mano.

Vi raccomandiamo soltanto di non fargli male, di non farli cadere e di starci molto attenti.

Il bagno è alla vostra sinistra e lo troverete molto grande.

Io sarò nell'altra stanza, se avete bisogno, chiamatemi pure" si congedò la giovane.

Kyoya socchiuse gli occhi e si avvicinò alle gabbiette di plastica, osservò i piccoli porcospini alzarsi sue due zampette, appoggiando le zampette superiori sulla plastica. I loro nasini tremavano e nei loro occhi si rifletteva la figura di Hibari.

Quest'ultimo fece un sorriso gentile e ne prese uno tra le mani.

"Ciao, piccolo" disse dolcemente.

"Certo. Potete prendere pure gli animali dalle loro gabbiette e metterli vicino al cibo, all'acqua o tenerli in mano.

Vi raccomandiamo soltanto di non fargli male, di non farli cadere e di starci molto attenti.

Il bagno è alla vostra sinistra e lo troverete molto grande.

Io sarò nell'altra stanza, se avete bisogno, chiamatemi pure" si congedò la giovane.

Kyoya socchiuse gli occhi e si avvicinò alle gabbiette di plastica, osservò i piccoli porcospini alzarsi sue due zampette, appoggiando le zampette superiori sulla plastica. I loro nasini tremavano e nei loro occhi si rifletteva la figura di Hibari.

Quest'ultimo fece un sorriso gentile e ne prese uno tra le mani.

"Ciao, piccolo" disse dolcemente.

Takeshi guardò la cameriera allontanarsi, si voltò e aggrottò la fronte osservando Kyoya con un riccio tra le mani. Si avvicinò lentamente, si fermò a qualche passo e addolcì lo sguardo.

"Sei proprio un fan dei ricci, eh, Kyoya?".

“Mi piacciono gli animali" gli rispose atono Kyoya. L'animaletto mosse rapidamente la zampina rosea di dietro, alzò e abbassò il capino e ripeté l'operazione con l'altra zampetta posteriore.

"Sta facendo un po' di esercizio" sussurrò Kyoya, sorridendo all'animaletto.

Takeshi indicò con il dito verso un tavolo.

"La ragazza ha detto che possiamo metterli vicino al cibo, quindi non è contro le regole se gli fai sgranchire le zampe sui tavoli" disse.

Sorrise dolcemente osservando l'animaletto sulle mani pallide di Kyoya, si umettò le labbra.

"Io forse dovrei lavarmi le mani, prima di toccarlo, o rimarrà incollato nell'olio dei cetrioli e tu mi morderai a morte".

"Ti conviene, Yamamoto Takeshi. Queste creature sono delicate" gli ringhiò Kyoya. Il piccolo porcospino si sporse verso Takeshi e cercò d'infilarsi sotto la camicia blu di quest'ultimo, infilandosi nella fessura della stoffa tra due bottoni.

Takeshi sgranò gli occhi e trattenne il fiato sentendo il porcospino aggrapparsi con le zampine al suo petto, portò le mani a coppa sotto l'animaletto.

"Hibari..." piagnucolò.

Il porcospino cercò di camminargli sulla pancia e con il musetto slacciò un paio di bottoni della camicia di Takeshi, lasciando intravedere il petto muscoloso.

Kyoya gli allontanò delicatamente il porcospino, che si appallottolò, rotolandogli nelle mani.

"Cerca protezione ed è anche curioso" spiegò Hibari.

Si avvicinò a un tavolo e appoggiò il porcospino in una cesta di vimini con della carta morbida sul fondo, si accomodò in un sedile e afferrò un vetrino di plastica. Al suo interno si dimenavano dei vermi, aprì il vetrino e afferrò una pinzetta metallica a disposizione sul tavolo. Prese un vermino e lo portò all'animaletto, che lo prese tra le zampette e se lo mangiò avidamente, facendo fremere il musino.

I suoi occhietti neri brillavano e il suo corpo tremava.

"Bisogna stare attenti a non farglielo scappare" spiegò Kyoya, mentre la piccola lingua dell'animaletto scattava.

Il porcospino cercò di camminargli sulla pancia e con il musetto slacciò un paio di bottoni della camicia di Takeshi, lasciando intravedere il petto muscoloso.

Kyoya gli allontanò delicatamente il porcospino, che si appallottolò, rotolandogli nelle mani.

"Cerca protezione ed è anche curioso" spiegò Hibari.

Si avvicinò a un tavolo e appoggiò il porcospino in una cesta di vimini con della carta morbida sul fondo, si accomodò in un sedile e afferrò un vetrino di plastica. Al suo interno si dimenavano dei vermi, aprì il vetrino e afferrò una pinzetta metallica a disposizione sul tavolo. Prese un vermino e lo portò all'animaletto, che lo prese tra le zampette e se lo mangiò avidamente, facendo fremere il musino.

I suoi occhietti neri brillavano e il suo corpo tremava.

"Bisogna stare attenti a non farglielo scappare" spiegò Kyoya, mentre la piccola lingua dell'animaletto scattava.

Takeshi prese un respiro profondo, si tolse la camicia e si massaggiò il petto ungendolo appena con le dita.

"Piccolo com'è, non lo avremmo più trovato" ammise.

"Io parlavo del verme. Se gli sfugge, non riesce a mangiarlo" ribatté Kyoya. Finì di dar da mangiare al porcospino, questo si appallottolò e si addormentò. Kyoya lo riprese tra le mani e lo portò nuovamente dentro la sua gabbietta di plastica.

Due porcospini nella gabbietta vicina erano a loro volta addormentati, un terzo gli camminò di sopra e balzò, atterrando vicino a una fontanella di ceramica. Bevve l'acqua e infilò la testolina dentro una piccola ciotola, sempre di ceramica, mangiando i semini al suo interno.

"Guarda che veramente piccolo c'è questo" ribatté Kyoya. Prese un minuscolo porcospino albino, intento a tenere con le zampe una pallina di formaggio, gustandosela pian piano.

Gli aghi della creaturina erano giallini.

Takeshi dilatò gli occhi e la bocca, allungò la mano verso il porcospino, la ritirò prima di toccarlo e alzò il capo con un sorriso.

"È bellissimo! Ti somiglia un sacco!" esclamò.

Sobbalzò, si tappò la bocca e incassò il capo tra le spalle.

< Ops >.

Kyoya inarcò un sopracciglio sottile.

"Roll non ha questo aspetto. È' viola, tanto per cominciare" ribatté atono.

Abbassò il capo e osservò l'animaletto finire la sua pallina di formaggio.

"Pungono per proteggersi. Sono delicati, affettuosi e giocherelloni, ma spesso spaventati".

Si deterse le labbra con la lingua.

"E amano dormire". Concluse.

Takeshi ridacchiò, socchiuse un occhio e allungò lentamente la mano verso Kyoya.

"Quindi se sono delicato posso accarezzarti?" domandò.

Lanciò un'occhiata al porcospino, guardò alle proprie spalle e sorrise.

< Ormai che sto rischiando, tanto vale farlo bene > pensò.

Kyoya nascose il porcospino tra le mani e se lo avvicinò al petto.

"Sì, se vuoi, puoi accarezzarli". Finse di non aver capito. Raggiunse la gabbietta dell'animaletto albino e ve lo appoggiò all'interno.

Takeshi si strofinò le mani sulla camicia che teneva arrotolata, pulendole. Allungò il braccio e lo poggiò sul capo di Kyoya, gli passò le dita tra i capelli lisci sentendoli morbidi. Schiuse le labbra, si avvicinò lentamente.

Kyoya s'irrigidì e le sue gote pallide divennero di un rosa acceso.

Lentamente, Takeshi scese a carezzargli la guancia rosata con la punta delle dita. Deglutì, fermandosi di fronte l'altro ragazzo. Gli sfiorò le labbra con l'indice, con le mani che tremavano appena.

Kyoya deglutì rumorosamente e socchiuse gli occhi.

"Siamo in un luogo pubblico" gli ricordò. Si piegò in avanti, sporgendosi sulle punte e gli sfiorò le labbra con le proprie. "Non vorrei morderti a morte qui, spaventerei i porcospini" soffiò.

Takeshi annuì lentamente sentendo il fiato mancare, lentamente gli prese il polso tra pollice ed indice, e fece qualche passo indietro.

"Neanche io voglio spaventare il piccolo porcospino" sussurrò.

Si morse il labbro, lanciando un'occhiata nella direzione dei bagni.

< Vorrei baciarlo, ma non posso né strattonarlo con me, né farlo qui. Si arrabbierebbe un sacco, o peggio si spaventerebbe > pensò.

Kyoya gli appoggiò la fronte sulla spalla.

"Vuoi accompagnarmi a casa?" gli propose con voce roca. "Al tempio nessuno ci disturberà".

Takeshi si umettò le labbra, gli mise la mano tra i capelli e sorrise appena.

"Sarà un piacere, Principe di Namimori" sussurrò.

 

 


End file.
